Not That There's Anything Wrong With That
by Red On My Ledger
Summary: No...they aren't gay...are they?" Takes place after all the movies! What happens when our favorite pirates find out that their old friends have hooked up?
1. A Gay Reveal

I wrote this a couple years ago out of pure boredom. I did add some extra stuff to make it better of course. May be a tad offensive, but hey, you clicked on the link to read it. Please forgive me!! But I feel as if it must be shared with the world! It's pure insanity by the way, please R&R! I don't own CRAP by the way!! *in a deep whispery voice* You have been warned.

" "-what the person is saying out loud

_**What the person is thinking**_

Chapter One

'A Gay Reveal'

One day Will Turner got up and got ready to go to Tia Dalma's shack. This had been the newest hang out since Will became captain of the Flying Dutchmen. About five minutes later, Will's boyfriend, Commodore Norrington, got up and started to ponder the idea of getting some gay Cheerios(also known as Fruit Loops). Norrington saw Will in the kitchen and strutted over Will, gave him a little sexy wave, and opened the cabinet to find the Fruit Loops box.

"Oh morning, honey, I thought I heard you get up. How did you sleep last night" Said Norrington finally finding the box and setting it on the counter. _**Now to find a bowl…**_

"Morning Buttercup! Oh I slept fine, I just couldn't get you out of my mind." Said Will as he skipped across their oversized kitchen over to his lover. Norrington pulled Will closer to him and gave him a kiss.

There was a loud 'BANG' coming from their living room. Elizabeth Swann darted into the kitchen to find Norrington and Will making out on the counter. _**Oh, what perfect timing she has, **_Norrington thought as he daintily slid from the counter. Will decided to keep sitting on the counter. Elizabeth looked shell shocked, she hadn't expected to find her two ex-fiancés kissing in a bright colored kitchen.

"What is going on here!?' Elizabeth yelled, her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence which made her statement less intimidating.

"Uhm, nothing. Yea…….nothing at all." Norrington stuttered as he looked to Will for some help. Will, being the ignorant ex-blacksmith that he is, didn't noticed his boyfriends need for help and just decided to slide off the counter while looking at Norrington in a way that only a insane asylum escapee would find sexy.

"Oh don't 'Oh nothing' me! You two are gay!" And right as Elizabeth spat the last word of her confusing conclusion to the madness she had walked into the kitchen to find just moments before, a green and purple cloud of smoke appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. As the smoke disappeared it became clearer that it was none other than Tia Dalma and Captain Jack Sparrow, coughing and hacking from smoke inhalation.

"You are so right, missy!" Said Tia Dalma as she and Jack walked up to where the commotion was taking place. Jack remained silent and chose to look at Norrington and Will in disgust. "Not that there's anything wrong with that" Tia added as to not offend anyone, or maybe because she had been watching Seinfeld with Jack for the last 48 hours straight.

"Hey! Like my tight pants!" Will asked Norrington as he began to model his new 'tight pants' for him.

"I do babe!" Said Norrington as he inched a little closer to Will and put his arms around his waist. Will unstintingly put his arms around Norrington neck and they stared at each other for a couple seconds. Elizabeth refused to turn around but she swore she heard Jack gag.

"Ok, there is absolutely _nothing _wrong with that!" Said Jack sarcastically as he pointed to Will and Norrington.

".OMG. This is bloody nasty!" Screeched Tia as she, Elizabeth, and Jack witnessed Norrington and Will's lips meet in the center of their unusually bright kitchen. At that moment jack swore he saw a sparkles around the newly discovered couple _**No…they aren't that gay…are they? **_

_**TO BE CONTINUED……..I know you are just dying to know what's going to happen next!**_


	2. El Polo Loco

Chapter 2

"El Polo Loco"

"Please excuse the mess, I've been very busy." Said Tia Dalma as she shuffled through her house picking up books and candy wrappers. "You don't mind if I eat real quick, do you?"

Her guests all shook there heads and Tia rushed off into the kitchen. She ran back in carrying a bag that said 'El Polo Loco' on it.

"El Polo Loco!" Said Tia to the rhythm of the food chains theme song.

"You know me?" Will asked in confusion to the parrot in the corner that was whispering Will in a creepy voice.

"You're hot.." Said Norrington to Will as he pulled him away from the parrot.

"Are you warped?!" Said Jack in a really girly voice. "…Sorry about that…" There was yet another awkward silence. "I'm not gay!"

"Hey!!!" Said Norrington while doing the 'Z-formation'.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Jack said as he put his arms up to block any oncoming attack from the recently outted couple.

"I wish someone would call me hot…" said Tia sadly as she sat down to eat her grilled chicken nachos.

"You're hot, Tia!" Yelled Jack from across the room, now Elizabeth was sad.

"You're hot too, Lizzie!" Jack yelled over to Elizabeth. Now Tia was sad again.

"YOU'RE ALL HOT!" Screamed Jack, not know what else to say, as he crumbled to the floor wanting to get out of the situation. Norrington and Will glanced over at Jack on the floor in a "Oooh, you're hot too" way.

"Eww, not you two. Just the girls." Norrington looked offended, Will just shrugged and walked over to the parrot. Jack was starting to get nervous. "I-I-I-I really don't know what I said 'all', I meant to say 'both'. As in both of the girls are rather attractive.. Savvy?" At this point Jack was freaking out, Norrington looked shocked and walked over to his lover who was by the parrot still.

"So uhm… What drove you two to..gayness?" Asked Elizabeth in a very confused tone of voice.

"Finding your inner-ness.." Mumbled Jack as he walked over to Tia.

"Well, we were both at the theatre waiting in line to get tickets for 'Brokeback Mountain'. We noticed that we were both there and had decided to catch up on things since we hadn't talked in ages! We sat next to each other in the theatre and I guess our friendship just, turned into something a little bit more."

"More like a lot more." Said Tia as she took her El Polo Loco bag into the kitchen.

"It was love at first sight." Norrington added as he hugged Will tightly.

"Oh, honeybunch. Remember that one line in 'Brokeback Mountain'?" Will asked Norrington.

"Of course I do sugarplum fairy! 'I wish I knew hot to quit you!'" Norrington exclaimed as Will laughed with an excited voice.

"They are warped." Jack declared as he tried to block the two lovebirds out of his mind.


End file.
